


Weeds and Flowers [Podfic]

by Mithen, thirdlotusprince



Series: Gardens of Wayne Manor [Podfic] [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4A, Childhood Friends, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdlotusprince/pseuds/thirdlotusprince
Summary: Bruce and Clark meet again years after their painful separation, and rekindle their old friendship.





	1. Meeting and Greeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weeds and Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530635) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Translation into 中文 available: 野草与花 by Lynx219
> 
> Sorry, still haven't fully gotten rid of the background noise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark meet again years after their painful separation, and rekindle their old friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't figured out a solution for the background noise. Sorry.

**Length:** 00:12:22

**Link to Audio File:** [ Weeds and Flowers Chp 1 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/e7vqay7x9x/Weeds_and_Flowers_Chp_1_1.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

In the Shadows by the Rasmus

Best Friends Since Childhood (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely


	2. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark go out to watch the stars and find a mystery instead.

**Length:** 00:10:32

**Link to Audio File:** [Weeds and Flowers Chp 2 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/iglreci1n9/Weeds_and_Flowers_Chp_2.m4a)

**Music and Sound Effect Credits:**

幽默 (Nirvana in Fire/琅琊榜 OST) by Meng Ke **  
**

This is Clark Kent (Man of Steel OST) by Hans Zimmer

Bruce Investigates Wayne Enterprise (Gotham OST 1x20) by by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo


	3. Sea Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark explore a haunted house and rescue a drowning man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more trouble getting rid of the background city noises in this one so sorry about that. There was this thing screaming incessantly while I was trying to record.

**Length:** 00:14:59

**Link to Audio File** : [Weeds and Flowers Chp3 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/cj6qcfzjhg/Weeds_and_Flowers_Chp_3.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Bruce Investigates Wayne Enterprise (Gotham OST 1x20) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

44 Magnum Single Gunshot Sound Effect by [All Sounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLN_zuBFSSo)  


Assassins Come to Wayne Manor (Gotham OST 1x20) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

This is Clark Kent (Man of Steel OST) by Hans Zimmer

Bruce’s True Calling (Gotham Season 1 OST) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo


	4. Weeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of research and gardening leads Bruce to some confessions and revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead, just have been really really busy these last couple of weeks. To make up for it, I've uploaded two chapters for ya'll this week. Hope that makes up for it!
> 
> Also, second half has a bit more background noise than usual. Sorry. Was forced to record in less than optimal conditions.

**Length:** 00:28:16

 **Link to Audio File:** [Weeds and Flowers Chp 4 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/219k28sa2e/Weeds_and_Flowers_Chp_4.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Thomas Wayne’s Burden (Gotham OST 2x18) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Best Friends Since Childhood (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely


	5. Dark Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark discover a smuggler's lair.

**Length:** 00:06:26

 **Link to Audio File** : [Weeds and Flowers Chp5 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/6j310upnyh/Weeds_and_Flowers_Chp_5.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Speed Boat Sound Effect from [Life Adventure W.A.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkavtv5jw8I)

Ocean Sound Effects from [Sabrina's World ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWDfBQAljJQ)

Bruce Investigates Wayne Enterprise (Gotham OST 1x20) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the original story's already out, does this count as me putting ya'll on a cliffhanger? :\


	6. Leap in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark must save themselves and then Jim Gordon from the clutches of the smugglers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give you all two recordings again this week and I would like the dedicate them to America. I am unfortunately Canadian and thus cannot physically stand next to you to support you in this struggle, merely help share your voices and do my small bit through the internet. It's not a lot but I hope my interpretation of mithen's beautiful story will be able to give you a little glimmer of happiness to hold against Trump's darkness. Stay strong America.

**Length:** 00:14:17

 **Link to Audio File:** [Weeds and Flowers Chp6 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/0twxy4v1mn/Weeds_and_Flowers_Chp_6.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Dark Deals (Gotham OST 2x01) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Bruce’s True Calling (Gotham Season 1 OST) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Dark Creepy Ambient Music #41 - Space Warp (Reality Distortion) by [TBB OneTwoOneSix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dajAwT4a-lY&index=41&list=PLdPb__89gysvwNZji8aUmae7lOgJQ6p7C)

Speed Boat Sound Effect from [Life Adventure W.A.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkavtv5jw8I)

Assassins Come to Wayne Manor (Gotham OST 1x20) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely


	7. Rosemary for Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their adventure, Bruce and Clark have a summer to spend together.

**Length:** 00:18:38

 **Link to Audio File** : [Weeds and Flowers Chp7 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rycck9k8o6/Weeds_and_Flowers_Chp_7.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Best Friends Since Childhood (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Thomas Wayne’s Burden (Gotham OST 2x18) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

You by Robin Stjernberg

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! Hope you all enjoyed it! Next installment up soon!


End file.
